2005 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'is the second most active Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history. It is surpassed by the 2010 season, but still holded many records. The impact of the season is very widespread and large, even reaching Spain. It hold several records, like the most active July, season with most major hurricanes, season with very destructive storms, season with most active December and many more. Twelve storms - Ennis, Gert, Orla, Tracy, Vince, Wilma, Alpha, Gamma, Zeta, Eta, Theta and Iota, were responsible for most of the destruction. There are total of 34 named storms, 29 hurricanes and a record 21 major hurricanes, seven of these reached Category 5 intensity. This season also saw many unusual storms, like Zeta, which is the most intense Atlantic hurricane on record until beaten by Rita of 2017, Epsilon which made landfall on Spain as a hurricane, and many late to off-season major hurricanes, which Lambda become a Category 4 on December, which is the first December major since 2003. Overview ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1999 till:01/02/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1999 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–157_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/1999 till:15/06/1999 color:C2 text:Arlene (C2) from:28/06/1999 till:01/07/1999 color:C1 text:Bret (C1) from:30/06/1999 till:02/07/1999 color:TS text:Collette (TS) from:02/07/1999 till:08/07/1999 color:C2 text:Dennis (C2) from:04/07/1999 till:15/07/1999 color:C5 text:Ennis (C5) from:06/07/1999 till:08/07/1999 color:TS text:Flynn (TS) from:11/07/1999 till:24/07/1999 color:C5 text:Gert (C5) from:20/07/1999 till:26/07/1999 color:C2 text:Harold (C2) from:21/07/1999 till:25/07/1999 color:C1 text:Irma (C1) from:24/07/1999 till:27/07/1999 color:TS text:Jorge (TS) barset:break from:27/07/1999 till:07/08/1999 color:C2 text:Katrina (C2) from:02/08/1999 till:14/08/1999 color:C3 text:Lee (C3) from:12/08/1999 till:23/08/1999 color:C4 text:Maria (C4) from:23/08/1999 till:25/08/1999 color:TS text:Nate (TS) from:23/08/1999 till:31/08/1999 color:C5 text:Orla (C5) from:28/08/1999 till:06/09/1999 color:C4 text:Pierre (C4) from:01/09/1999 till:11/09/1999 color:C4 text:Rita (C4) from:04/09/1999 till:12/09/1999 color:C3 text:Sean (C3) from:05/09/1999 till:19/09/1999 color:C4 text:"Tracy (C4)" from:16/09/1999 till:25/09/1999 color:C5 text:"Vince (C5)" barset:break from:18/09/1999 till:28/09/1999 color:C5 text:"Wilma (C5)" from:25/09/1999 till:05/10/1999 color:C4 text:"Alpha (C4)" from:30/09/1999 till:07/10/1999 color:C4 text:"Beta (C4)" from:04/10/1999 till:05/10/1999 color:TS text:"Unnamed (SS)" from:04/10/1999 till:11/10/1999 color:C4 text:"Gamma (C4)" from:08/10/1999 till:16/10/1999 color:C2 text:"Delta (C2)" from:08/10/1999 till:12/10/1999 color:C2 text:"Epsilon (C2)" from:15/10/1999 till:25/10/1999 color:C5 text:"Zeta (C5)" from:20/10/1999 till:27/10/1999 color:C3 text:"Eta (C3)" from:26/10/1999 till:04/11/1999 color:C5 text:"Theta (C5)" barset:break from:12/11/1999 till:22/11/1999 color:C4 text:"Iota (C4)" from:22/11/1999 till:30/11/1999 color:C3 text:"Kappa (C3)" from:29/11/1999 till:13/12/1999 color:C4 text:"Lambda (C4)" from:30/12/1999 till:03/01/2000 color:C3 text:"Mu (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1999 till:01/07/1999 text:June from:01/07/1999 till:01/08/1999 text:July from:01/08/1999 till:01/09/1999 text:August from:01/09/1999 till:01/10/1999 text:September from:01/10/1999 till:01/11/1999 text:October from:01/11/1999 till:01/12/1999 text:November from:01/12/1999 till:01/01/2000 text:December from:01/01/2000 till:01/02/2000 text:January Seasonal forecasts Forecasts of hurricane activity are issued before each hurricane season by noted hurricane experts such as Dr. William M. Gray and his associates at Colorado State University (CSU) and the Weather Research Center (WRC). In late 2004, CSU predicted that the season will be hyper-active, with 20 tropical storms, 14 hurricanes and 8 major hurricanes. CSU noted an above average season due to expectations that the existing La Niña would highly strengthen. A year with heavier precipitation in this region usually correlates with an active Atlantic hurricane season. In April 2005, CSU slightly revised their forecast, increasing the number of named storms to 25, hurricanes to 17, and major hurricanes to 11. However, in June, CSU even made the forecasts higher, due to heavy La Niña expected, with some modifications, which called for 28 named storms, 19 hurricanes, and 13 major hurricanes. The forecast by the WRC in February was 28 named storms, 19 hurricanes, and 12 major hurricanes. Season Summary June and July Seven days after the official start of the season, Hurricane Arlene formed in the Caribbean Sea and peaked as Category 2. Arlene makes landfall in Louisiana and caused $120 million (2005 USD) and 10 deaths. On June 28, Hurricane Bret formed near Mexico and hit the Texas-Mexico borderline as Category 1. It caused $35 million (2005 USD) and 3 deaths. Tropical Storm Cindy forms on June 30 and hits South Carolina, causing only minimal damages. Hurricane Dennis is a moderately destructive storm, peaking at Category 2 strength and hitting Texas, therefore causing $450 million (2005 USD) and 8 deaths. It also caused impacts in Yucatan. Hurricane Ennis is the first destructive storm, also the first major of the season. It peaked as Category 5, affecting Greater Antilles, Cuba, Alabama and Florida. It caused widespread damage, amounting to $28 billion (2005 USD) and 135 deaths. A tropical disturbance developed into Tropical Storm Flynn on July 6. The storm caused minimal damages and low impact. Hurricane Gert is the strongest July hurricane on record, reaching winds of 180 mph and pressure of 895 mbar. Gert formed east of Caribbean Sea and highly strengthened. It hit Yucatan at peak intensity. It also hit Texas at Category 5 strength, causing $45 billion (2005 USD) and 344 deaths. On July 20, Hurricane Harold formed near Bahamas, than it peaked as Category 2 before turning post-tropical. It caused some swells in Bermuda, but the impact is light. Hurricane Irma caused a lot of rainfall in Texas, making it one of the highest since Amelia, with precipitation of 1174 mm. Irma did moderate damage amounted to $250 million (2005 USD) and 21 deaths. Tropical Storm Jorge is a weak tropical cyclone that formed near Panama, moving northwest before dissipating near Florida. It caused only minimal damages. Hurricane Katrina formed on July 27, near Lesser Antilles, moving west and peaking as Category 2. Katrina also caused swells in Bermuda, though causing some damage amounting to $100 million (2005 USD) and 4 deaths. August Hurricane Lee soon formed off the coast of Africa, peaking at category 3 intensity. Lee became a major hurricane at the central Atlantic, and near the New England, causing some damage. Lee caused $340 million and 17 deaths. A tropical wave became Hurricane Maria and reached Category 4 intensity, moving north and eventually wakening. Maria caused $30 million and 2 deaths. Tropical Storm Nate formed in Bay of Campeche, rapidly intensifying but made landfall causing to be dissipated. Nate caused mudslides in Mexico and the damages are relatively light, amounting to $75 million but caused 45 deaths. Hurricane Orla is one of the costliest hurricanes recorded, and the strongest hurricane to hit Louisiana on record. It formed near Puerto Rico and moved into Gulf, rapidly intensifying to 190 mph and 897 mbar hurricane, at directly hit New Orleans as Category 5, flooding the whole city. It caused catastrophic destruction in the Louisiana, Alabama and Mississippi coasts, and Florida as well. Orla caused $445 billion (2005 USD), making it costliest on record, until being beaten in 2017. It also caused 8,345 deaths, making it deadliest United States hurricane on record surpassing the 1900 Galveston hurricane. A tropical wave developed into Hurricane Pierre, and peaked as Category 4. Pierre caused moderate damage in Lesser Antilles, amounting to $150 million, and 8 deaths. Pierre also caused some swells in Bermuda but only low impact. September Hurricane Rita formed on September 1, and peaked as Category 4. Rita strengthened in the open Atlantic. Rita then turned extratropical afterwards. It only caused minimal damages, particularly Newfoundland. Hurricane Sean formed on September 4, reaching Category 3 status. Sean is an organized storm that didn't cause any impacts. Hurricane Tracy formed near Haiti and moved north. It took an unusual track, making a loop and reaching Category 4 before making landfall. Tracy caused storm surge in South and North Carolina, causing $12 billion (2005 USD) and 28 deaths. Hurricane Vince is a strong hurricane, which formed near Cape Verde. Vince intensified into Category 5, hitting Haiti and nearby countries. Vince caused a lot of deaths, estimated 1,600, and $21 billion (2005 USD). Hurricane Wilma is a very destructive storm, causing $250 billion (2005 USD) and 677 deaths. Wilma formed near Puerto Rico and rapidly intensified once it entered the Gulf. It reached Category 5 intensity and hits Texas at peak intensity. Wilma caused heavy storm surge near Texas and nearby states. Hurricane Alpha is another deadly storm, formed near Lesser Antilles and peaked as Category 4. Alpha caused deaths in mostly Mexico and Belize, due to landslides caused by torrential rainfall brought by Alpha. A total of 3,547 deaths were recorded, mostly due to the storm. The area of Veracruz is the most badly hit by the storm. Hurricane Beta is a Cape-Verde storm, mostly harmless except to a death indirectly attributed to this storm. Beta peaked as Category 4 and didn't cause any major impacts. October An unnamed subtropical storm is reported near Azores on October 4, only lasted for a day than it dissipated. The storm is generally harmless and caused minor impacts in Azores. Hurricane Gamma is a destructive storm, mostly impacted Florida. It formed on October 4, peaked at Category 4 intensity and hits Florida as Category 3. Gamma caused at least $23 billion (2005 USD) and 41 deaths. Hurricane Delta peaked as Category 2, forming on October 8 and eventually moved near Bermuda. The storm caused light damages and 2 deaths, Hurricane Epsilon is a very unusual hurricane, making landfall on Spain as hurricane, and the first storm to make landfall on Spain since Keith of 1982. Epsilon formed as subtropical storm and peaked as Category 2 before making landfall on Spain. Epsilon is moderately destructive, causing $500 million (2005 USD) and 14 deaths. Hurricane Zeta is the most intense hurricane recorded until being beaten by Epsilon in 2015 and Rita in 2017. Zeta formed in Caribbean Sea and rapidly intensified into Category 5 in 2 days. Zeta peaked at 225 mph and 855 mbar. It made landfall in Yucatan and turned northeast. It hits Florida as Category 5 and rapidly moved north, retaining Category 5 intensity but eventually weakened. Zeta is a very costly storm, causing $225 billion (2005 USD) and 77 deaths. Hurricane Eta is a strong hurricane, causing heavy impacts in the Caribbean, mostly Jamaica and Haiti. Eta formed on October 20 and peaked as Category 3. It caused $9 billion (2005 USD) and 477 deaths, mostly in Haiti and Hispaniola. Hurricane Theta is another destructive storm, peaked as Category 5 on Caribbean Sea and hits Florida as a minimal hurricane. It is quite destructive, causing $22 billion (2005 USD) and 22 deaths. November, December, and January 2006 A tropical wave developed into Hurricane Iota and peaked as Category 4. It unusually moved south after heading west, making landfall on Honduras. It caused $6 billion (2005 USD) and 122 deaths, mostly on Honduras. Hurricane Kappa formed as subtropical, peaked at Category 3 intensity before going extratropical. Kappa caused heavy impact in Morocco as extratropical, causing $700 million (2005 USD). Hurricane Lambda is the first December hurricane to reach major hurricane intensity since Lili, and first December hurricane to reach Category 4 intensity. Lambda formed as subtropical and peaked at Category 4. it unusually moved south then turned west again while weakening. Lambda caused some impact in Azores, with $60 million (2005 USD) and 2 deaths. Hurricane Mu is the final and the first year crossover storm since Alice of 1954. It peaked as Category 3, making it first major hurricane in the month of January. It caused no impacts. Systems Hurricane Arlene Hurricane Bret Tropical Storm Collette Hurricane Dennis Hurricane Ennis Tropical Storm Flynn Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harold Hurricane Irma Tropical Storm Jorge Hurricane Katrina Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Hurricane Orla ''Main Article: Hurricane Orla (2005, Farm River) Hurricane Pierre Hurricane Rita Hurricane Sean Hurricane Tracy Hurricane Vince Hurricane Wilma Main Article: Hurricane Wilma (2005, Farm River) Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Unnamed Subtropical Storm Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Main Article: Hurricane Zeta (2005, Farm River) Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 2000 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2011 season. This is the same list used in 1999 except for Flynn, Irma, and Sean which replaces Franklin, Irene and Stan. The names Flynn, Irma, Sean, Kappa, Lambda and Mu were used for the first time. Greek Names Retirement In the spring of 2006, the World Meteorological Organization retired twelve names, '''Ennis, Gert, Orla, Tracy, Vince, Wilma, Alpha, Gamma, Zeta, Eta, Theta '''and Iota 'due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. This will be replaced by ''Elizabeth, Ghita, Oriana, Tilda, Vernon and ''Whitney '' for 2011 Season. In 1996, the World Meteorological Organization determined that a Greek name can be retired in a particular season, but will be reused if needed in the future. Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:2005 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:What-might-have-been seasons